


This Hatred Called Love

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Onesided
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Tetapi perasaan ini dijawab dengan rasa benci, dipancarkan dengan sepenuh hati. Seharusnya kami menyadari bahwa di saat rindu bertemu benci, hanya ada kepahitan menanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hatred Called Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heixarn Mizu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heixarn+Mizu).



.  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.  
Bahkan sebelum namanya kukenali, perasaan ini sudah tumbuh di hati...  
.

Dia masih kecil, belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia. Ketika pria pirang bermata biru—yang belakangan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Anglo-Saxon—datang menyerbu pulaunya yang sebelumnya dilingkupi kedamaian, dia hanya sanggup menatap tanpa tahu apa-apa. Demikian juga ketika sang penakluk dari selatan, Roman Empire, datang menjamah tanahnya. Tak sedikitpun dia memberi perlawanan. Dan kini di sinilah ia; menggandeng tangan Gallia, salah satu provinsi kepercayaan Granpa Rome yang di saat itu telah menguasai hampir seluruh Eropa. Keduanya tengah berjalan di padang rumput yang luas, sungguh kontras dengan alamnya yang didominasi danau dan pegunungan. Gallia bilang dia akan memperkenalkannya pada seseorang yang istimewa. Seseorang yang menurutnya "pasti bisa menyembuhkan penyakit pemalu-mu itu, mon cheri Britannia."

Alis tebal itu berkerut sejenak. Sudah berabad-abad dia hidup dalam kesendirian di pulaunya, terpisah dari komunitas lain di benua Eropa. Bukan salah dia kalau dirinya tumbuh besar sulit mengkomunikasikan isi hatinya...

"Ah, di situ kau rupanya!"

Dilihatnya mata safir pemuda pirang yang menggandengnya itu melebar dalam senyum girang ketika akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok yang tengah meringkuk sendirian di tengah padang, melakukan entah apa.

"Hispania!"

Sosok itu menoleh, sesaat membuatnya terkesima. Dia sendiri adalah pemilik mata emerald, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat kedua bola mata yang begitu memancarkan rasa...bahagia. Rambut kecoklatan membingkai wajahnya yang terbakar sinar sang surya, senyum yang merekah di sudut-sudut bibirnya begitu melihat sahabatnya.

"Hola, Gallia! Lama tak jumpa! Tumben sekali kamu mengunjungiku di sini!"

"Aww...tidak bolehkah aku merindukanmu, mon ami? Rasanya akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat sibuk sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Grand-père Rome menyuruhmu berperang untuknya lagi?"

Dia tidak tahu kenapa ada rasa menggelepar di dadanya begitu Gallia menggandengnya semakin mendekati sang remaja di padang. Semakin mendekati senyum cerah yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari remaja di depannya...

"Bukan begitu. Abuelo sudah hampir tidak pernah menyuruhku berperang lagi. Aku cuma sedikit disibukkan dengan Al-Andalus yang berusaha mencaplok-ku dan Lusitania, jadi yah, kami berperang terus..." Ucapannya menggantung ketika dia akhirnya menyadari kehadiran bocah yang digandeng oleh sahabatnya. Mata emerald yang identik itu berpapasan.

"Siapa anak itu, Gallia?"

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan warna merah itu mulai muncul di wajahnya. Yang dia tahu detik berikutnya dia sudah menyembunyikan diri di belakang Gallia, jemari mungilnya mengerat di kain sutra yang membalut pinggang si remaja pirang. Gallia hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambutnya, senyum maklum tampak di wajahnya.

"Ahh dia provinsi yang baru-baru ini didapatkan oleh Grand-père. Dia ini kepulauan yang terletak di sebelah utara kita. Mungkin karena letaknya terisolasi, dia jadi agak pemalu begini."

"Ohhh..."

Remaja itu berjongkok sampai selevel dengan si anak, yang masih bersembunyi untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya.

"Hola! Namaku Hispania, provinsi Abuelo Roma di Iberia peninsula. Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

Jemari mungilnya tanpa sadar mengerat di jubah Gallia yang digenggamnya ketika dia merasakan getar aneh di dadanya begitu melihat senyuman yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"...Britannia..."

Jantungnya seperti mau lepas ketika tangan kecoklatan itu menyentuh kepalanya, membelai lembut rambutnya. "Britannia, eh? Nama yang imut, seperti nama malaikat~"

Saat seperti inilah dia menyesali otak dan hatinya yang sinkronisasinya parah. Perasaan dan tindakannya yang seringkali tidak sepadan. Tanpa dia sadari tangannya sudah menampar tangan yang membelai lembut kepalanya, wajahnya sudah semerah matahari terbenam ketika dia berteriak kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, git! Jangan sok mentang-mentang kamu lebih tua beberapa abad! Kalau macam-macam, aku panggilin kakak Celtic biar kamu dihajar!"

Tak terlukiskan betapa dalamnya penyesalannya melihat senyum itu hilang dalam ketertegunan. Dia setengah sadar mendengar Gallia menegurnya untuk bersikap lebih sopan. Ah, kalau saja dia lebih jujur dengan apa yang dia pikirkan...

"Maaf Hispania, anak ini memang agak sulit..."

Samar-samar didengarnya Gallia minta maaf, nada suaranya lelah dan terdengar agak kesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya menggembung sedikit dalam kemarahan. Memangnya salah kalau dia kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan? Salah mereka saja yang tidak punya kepekaan...

"Tidak apa-apa, Gallia. Mungkin aku juga yang salah, tahu-tahu main sok kenal sok dekat."

Kali ini gilirannya untuk tertegun ketika senyum itu kembali tersungging di wajah remaja Mediteran yang baru saja dikasarinya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika tiba-tiba rangkaian carnation merah diletakkan di atas kepalanya, membentuk mahkota bunga merah yang tampak kontras dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Tadinya ini kubuat untuk Romano tapi...kuberikan untukmu sajalah. Anggaplah ini sebagai tanda maaf. Kita tetap jadi teman kan, Britannia?"

Dia tidak tahu siapa itu Romano, dan juga tidak peduli untuk mencari tahu tentang dia. Yang dia tahu hanyalah mata hijau itu, senyuman itu, rangkaian bunga itu, saat itu ditujukan untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

.  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.  
Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan untuk menghapus perasaan ini,  
tetapi benih-benih itu malah semakin bersemi...  
.

"Aku tidak suka dia."

Mata emerald itu mendongak, menatap wanita yang tengah duduk di takhta berbalut emas permata. Lantai marmer terasa semakin dingin di bawah lutut kanannya, jemari menegang di hulu pedangnya. Entah kenapa, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dititahkan oleh sang wanita bahkan sebelum dia berbicara.

"Singkirkan dia secepatnya. Aku tidak peduli seperti apapun metodenya; kau bahkan boleh memanfaatkan bajak-bajak laut itu kalau terpaksa. Pokoknya, aku mau dia lenyap dari kancah perebutan kekuasaan di Eropa."

Keringat dingin sudah mulai mengaliri wajahnya. Bajak laut! Apakah ratunya sudah gila? Kawanan yang senantiasa meneror dan merusak kententraman itu mau direkrut sebagai pasukan? Dan lagi, mengapa targetnya... harus dia…

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya kan? Demi aku, demi rakyatku, demi kita semua. Kau akan melenyapkan Spanish Empire untukku kan, O British Empire yang perkasa?"

Dia tidak punya pilihan. Sejak awal, personifikasi negara tidak pernah punya pilihan. Dia berdiri perlahan, berjalan mendekati wanita yang kelak akan disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin England di zaman keemasan, sebelum menutup mata dan mencium tangan ratunya.

"Your wish is my command."

Dikiranya dia telah berhasil mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya bersama dengan kekhidmatan dalam nada suaranya. Betapa naifnya dia. Padahal dia sudah bekerja sama dengan perompak yang menusuk negaranya dari belakang, menyebarkan rumor Leyenda Negra demi menghancurkan reputasi 'lawannya' di Eropa Utara, keluar dari gereja Katolik dan mendirikan Anglikan, dan puncaknya di tahun 1588, ketika dia harus menghadapinya secara frontal di tengah lautan darah...mengapa dada ini masih terasa sakit juga?

"Inglaterra... ¿por qué?"

Dia sudah bukan si kecil Britannia lagi. Dialah British Empire, yang kelak akan menjadi salah satu kerajaan terbesar dalam sejarah dunia. Dan personifikasi kerajaan besar harus bisa mengabaikan perasaan pribadinya.

"Hentikan menggunakan bahasa yang menjijikkan itu, Espana. Perintah ratuku jelas; kau harus mati dengan tanganku ini."

Walaupun itu berarti membunuh dirinya sendiri dari dalam.

Tak pernah dia sangka lawannya yang selalu ceria itu bisa mempunyai ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya. Amarah, dan apakah itu...kekalutan? Ah, pasti dia hanya membayangkan...

"Quieres morir, hijo de puta."

Bahkan di saat sang Imperio Español menerjang dengan seringai gila di wajahnya, yang terbayang di benaknya tetap senyuman ramah seorang Hispania.

.  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.  
Dengan keberanian yang kukumpulkan berhari-hari, kuungkapkan juga perasaanku ini.  
Namun perasaan ini dibalas dengan... rasa benci...  
.

Konflik di antara mereka sudah lama tenggelam. Kostum bajak laut dan armada sudah lama disimpan di ruang bawah tanah kediaman mereka, terlupakan oleh arus zaman. Keduanya tak lebih dari sisa-sisa kekaisaran perkasa yang kini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak negara yang membentuk komunitas dunia. Mereka sudah merasakan pahit manisnya dunia; merasakan manisnya harapan, merasakan pedasnya kehilangan. Seperti di hari ketika America dan (South) Italy merdeka, hari ketika England dan Spain menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Seharusnya mereka sudah tahu lebih dari siapapun juga. Seharusnya mereka sudah belajar bahwa di balik harapan, selalu ada kehilangan. Seharusnya mereka tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya.

Di hari itu, England berharap dia tidak pernah belajar menaruh harapan.

"Tu-Tunggu… Ingla… apa yang…mmh!"

Bibir itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Lidah itu dengan serakah menjamah bagian-bagian yang hanya bisa didambakannya selama berabad-abad. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang selalu samar-samar diingatnya menguar sewaktu mereka masih beradu pedang; sangat jauh, namun juga terasa begitu dekat. Ahhh, inikah yang namanya impian menjadi kenyataan…

"Mmhn…haa! Inglaterra, apa kau sudah gila? Aku bilang lepaskan…!"

Jemari itu semakin menguatkan pegangannya. Lidahnya turun dari bibir ke leher Spain, menarik lepas pita merah yang melilit manis kerah bajunya dengan giginya, membiarkan tulang selangka yang menggoda itu terekspos pada matanya yang kelaparan.

"Lepaskan! Kau sakit jiwa, Inglaterra!"

Pernyataan itu tidak salah. Jiwanya memang sudah lelah menanggung beban, mengubur semua perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya. Karenanya, apa salahnya kalau sekarang semuanya ini ia ditumpahkan? Bahkan teriakan tertahan yang dikeluarkan sang Spaniard bagaikan ekstasi di telinganya ketika giginya membenamkan diri di leher kecoklatan yang telanjang, seolah disajikan hanya untuknya. Tangan kanannya beralih dari pergelangan tangan Spain yang sendari tadi dipeganginya, merambat perlahan meraba otot abdomen di balik kaus tipis yang sangat… demi scone rasa tomat, sangat menggugah selera…

Sampai sebuah tinju di muka membangunkannya dari euforia.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya, mata hijaunya melebar dalam keterkejutan. Mulutnya terasa panas, lidahnya mencecap rasa amis yang dikenalinya sebagai darah. Dia mundur sedikit, mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya ketika Spain berdiri, menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dipeganginya secara paksa. Ekspresi personifikasi Mediteran itu keras dan tak terbaca.

"Apa maksudnya yang barusan?"

Ah. Pertanyaan klasik seperti biasa. Bukankah hanya ada satu jawabannya?

"A-Aku...menyukaimu, Espana." Sungguh mengherankan betapa lancarnya kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, mengingat segala macam konflik batin yang dia alami sebelumnya. Segala macam hal yang dilakukannya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. "B-Bukan hanya sejak pertempuran armada. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, sejak masa-masa Rome masih berkuasa..."

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya selama beberapa detik yang menentukan. Mata emerald itu bertatapan dalam adu pandang yang intens selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya si pemuda Latin menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Jadi begitu ya caramu mengekspresikan cinta? Dengan memperkosa orang yang kamu suka? Sungguh rendah, Inglaterra. Dan aku benci orang rendahan."

Ah. Seharusnya dia sadar, Spain tidak mungkin mengembalikan perasaannya. Setelah apa yang mereka alami berabad-abad, bukan mustahil kalau personifikasi Reino de España itu membencinya. Seharusnya dia tahu, itu adalah jawaban yang paling rasional dari semuanya.

Seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya.

Tetapi mengapa ketika sang Spaniard pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, wajah ini basah oleh air mata?

.  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.  
Dan juga orang yang menghancurkan hatiku, meninggalkan rasa sakit tak terperi.  
Mungkinkah perasaan ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk kembali?  
.

"England, kamu nggak apa-apa? Mukamu merah banget... Kamu nggak demam kan? Tunggu… kenapa matamu merah juga? Oi England!"

Bahkan mantan koloni kesayangannya pun tidak sanggup menenangkan hatinya yang sudah tercabik dengan kejam. Kata-kata Spain menembus relung perasaannya, meracuni hatinya. Spain membencinya. Selama berabad-abad, dia telah menanggung perasaan ini dengan sia-sia. Terkutuklah kata laknat sang pembawa sengsara; terkutuklah satu kata bernama cinta.

"Mon cheri Antonie, yang di lehermu itu…bekas gigitan bukan? Hayoo habis 'gitu-gitu' sama siapa?"

Napasnya tercekat. Dalam lamunannya, dia tidak sadar kakinya sudah membawanya sampai ke luar ruang pertemuan. Dan sekarang, hanya beberapa langkah darinya, Spain berdiri bersama kedua sahabatnya, France dan Prussia. Sang negara cinta dan mantan negara gila perang itu berdiri membelakanginya, jadi mereka tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah ketika dilihatnya Spain dengan kikuk mengikatkan kembali pitanya, berusaha menyembunyikan bekas kemerahan yang menghiasi leher cokelatnya.

"B-Bukan! Ini..."

Apapun alasan apa yang akan dikeluarkan Spain untuk menyembunyikan perbuatannya, dia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Detik di mana mata hijau itu menyadari kehadirannya, sang Spaniard langsung bungkam. England bisa merasakan hawa panas mengaliri wajahnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia berpaling dan berjalan ke tempat parkir di mana mobil kenegaraannya telah menunggunya. Bagus, sekarang France dan Prussia akan tahu bahwa dia tadi...tadi...menyentuh sahabat mereka.

"Inglaterra!"

Untuk apa dia memanggilnya? Belum cukupkah tadi dia menghancurkan hatinya? Belum cukup sakitkah? Sungguh kejam dirimu, Espana. Mencabik-cabik perasaan orang sebagaimana kau mencabik tubuh-tubuh malang itu di Latin America...

"Inglaterra! Kamu meleng ya? Berhenti sekarang juga! Di sana..."

Ah.

Tempat rekonstruksi kah? Tumpukan-tumpukan kayu dan beton yang tengah dikerek beberapa lantai di atasnya...dan salah satunya tengah jatuh tepat ke arahnya? Betapa klasiknya. Sungguh cara mati yang tidak mencerminkan kreatifitas...

"INGLATERRA!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, mata hijau itu benar-benar terbuka sepenuhnya. Debu-debu yang beterbangan menghalangi pandangannya, rasa sakit menusuk kepalanya yang tadi menghantam aspal dengan kejam. Dia mengerang perlahan, merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir di dekat kakinya, merembes dan menodai celana katunnya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun juga...apakah dia sudah tiada?

Apa yang dilihatnya membuat dia berharap lebih baik dia mati saja.

"E-Espana?"

Seluruh dunia mendadak terasa sunyi baginya. Dia melihat mata hijau itu, kontras dengan darah yang mengaliri kepalanya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Dia melihat bibir itu bergerak, membisikkan sesuatu hanya untuknya. Dia melihat bibir yang sama melengkung dalam senyum ketika lengan yang memeganginya, lengan yang tadi menjauhkannya dari marabahaya, tergeletak di tanah tanpa suara.

Detik berikutnya yang dia tahu, France dan Prussia datang berteriak-teriak, mendorong dirinya menjauh dari sahabat mereka yang terluka parah. Sekarat karena melindungi dirinya. Bahkan di saat sirene ambulans memenuhi telinganya, dia tahu bahwa semua itu sia-sia.

.  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.  
Yang kini tengah diturunkan ke dalam bumi di dalam peti mati...  
.

Pipinya bukan main pedasnya. Prussia berdiri terengah-engah di depannya, air mata menggenangi matanya yang semerah darah. France memeganginya dari belakang, berusaha mencegah pemuda albino itu melayangkan pukulan yang kedua kepadanya.

"Salahmu Antonio meninggal!" Pemuda Jerman itu menyalak, ludahnya berhamburan dari mulutnya, beberapa menciprati wajahnya. "Lepaskan aku, Francis! Si…si brengsek ini patut dihajar!"

Benar juga. Hari ini hari pemakaman Reino de España. Prussia meninju mukanya. Netherlands berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Bahkan Austria, dengan pembawaannya yang dingin dan elegan, hari ini meneteskan sebutir air mata. South Italy, sejauh yang dia dengar dari sekilas percakapan antara North Italy yang masih tersedu-sedu dan Germany yang tampak terpukul, sudah beberapa hari ini mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar. Seolah-olah tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang membesarkannya telah tiada.

Meninggal. Karena salahnya.

"Désolé, Angleterre… sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Didengarnya France susah payah memberinya nasihat di tengah usahanya menahan Prussia untuk tidak memukulinya. "Pergilah. Kumohon. Sudah cukup hancur hatiku melihat Antoine dikubur seperti itu, jangan buat aku menyaksikanmu dan Prusse berkelahi sampai mati."

Mengangguk pelan, England melangkah perlahan meninggalkan areal pemakaman. Di gerbang, dia berpapasan dengan America dan Canada, keduanya membawa karangan bunga. Dilihatnya America sudah mengulurkan tangan hendak menyapa, sebelum berhenti dan memusatkan pandangannya ke tanah di bawah kakinya.

Ah. Sebegitu menyedihkannyakah ekspresinya?

Dia berjalan melewati kedua bersaudara North America, merasakan mata biru keduanya memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh ketika dia berjalan menuju taman yang terletak beberapa puluh meter dari tempat pemakaman. Di bawah pohon besar, dia berdiri dalam diam, menatap kerumunan berbaju hitam yang dalam jarak sejauh ini mustahil mengenali satu persatu wajahnya. Para pelayat yang mengucapkan pesan-pesan terakhir bagi dia yang telah meninggal dunia.

Pesan terakhir untuknya…

Menghela napas, England menatap langit biru di atasnya. Langit cerah yang sungguh kontras dengan hatinya yang menangis diam-diam. Namun saat ini, masih ada hal yang mengganjal hatinya selain kesedihan belaka.

"Beritahu aku, Espana. Kalau apa yang kau bisikkan waktu itu benar adanya, berilah aku sebuah tanda…"

Angin semilir berhembus menerpa tubuhnya, membawa kuntum-kuntum bunga kemerahan ikut serta dalam aliran kesejukan. Ditatapnya kuntum-kuntum itu dalam ketertegunan, sebelum seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya.

Carnation. Seperti di hari kita pertama pertama kali bertemu. Itukah jawabanmu?

Perlahan ditariknya sebuah belati dari lipatan jasnya, diposisikan di atas lehernya. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat sosok berambut dirty blonde dengan mata biru muda; dengan kilatan kacamata yang mengkonfirmasi segalanya. Sosok itu tengah berlari ke arahnya, kengerian mewarnai ekspresinya. Namun kali ini, bahkan mantan koloninya kesayangannya pun tidak mampu mengurungkan tekadnya.

"Maafkan aku, America. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Spain sendirian di sana. Tidak setelah aku mendengar apa jawabannya..."

Bahkan di saat belati itu merobek tenggorokannya, wajahnya tetap merekah dalam senyuman bahagia.

.  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.  
Seharusnya kami menyadari bahwa di saat rindu bertemu benci, hanya ada kepahitan menanti...  
.

-fin


End file.
